epicgaymerfandomcom-20200214-history
English
Yes, you know that I’ve been looking at you for a long time I must dance with you today (DY) (Daddy Yankee) I saw that the look in your eyes was calling me Show me the path that I will take (Oh) (Luis Fonsi) You, you’re the magnet and I’m the metal I am getting closer and making a plan Simply thinking about it makes my heart race (Oh yeah) (Daddy Yankee) Now, I’m already liking it more than usual All of my senses are asking for more We cannot do this in a rush (Luis Fonsi) Slowly I want to breathe in your neck slowly Let me murmur things in your ear So that you remember if you’re not with me Slowly I want to undress you in kisses slowly Firmly in the walls of your labyrinth And of your body, I want to create a manuscript Up, up Up, up, up I want to see your hair dance I want to be your rhythm Want you to show my mouth Your favorite places (Favorite, favorite baby) Let me trespass your danger zones Until I make you scream And you forget your last name (Daddy Yankee) If I ask for a kiss come give it to me I know that you’re thinking about it I’ve been trying to do it for awhile Mami this is giving and giving it to you You know that with me your heart goes bom bom You know that from me that babe is looking for a bom bom Come try my mouth and see if you like its taste I want to see how much love fits in you I’m not in a rush I want to experience this trip Let’s start slowly, then savagely Step by step, soft then softly We come up against each other, little by little When you kiss me in that state of distress I see that you are malice and delicacy Step by step, soft then softly We come up against each other, little by little And it’s just that your beauty is a puzzle But to finish it here I have the missing piece (Luis Fonsi) Slowly I want to breathe in your neck slowly Let me murmur things in your ear So that you remember if you’re not with me Slowly I want to undress you in kisses slowly Firmly in the walls of your labyrinth And of your body, I want to create a manuscript Up, up, up, up I want to see your hair dance I want to be your rhythm Want you to show my mouth Your favorite places (Favorite, favorite baby) Let me trespass your danger zones Until I make you scream And you forget your last name Slowly We’re gonna do it on a beach in Puerto Rico Until the waves scream Oh Lord So that my seal stays with you (Daddy Yankee) Step by step, soft then softly We come up against each other, little by little (Luis Fonsi) I want you to show my mouth Your favorite places (Favorite, favorite baby) (Daddy Yankee) Step by step, soft then softly We come up against each other, little by little (Luis Fonsi) Until I make you scream And you forget your last name Slowly.